World's Most Annoying Toys
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: PG for violence. me 'n Tsuki criticize the world's most annoying toys. with help from the G-Boyz. hee hee hee ^_^


World's Most Annoying Toys 

By: Bara Kuro and Tsuki Yuuki   


Bara: Okay, we decided since its Christmas and the Caddy shack review incident, that we would . . . criticize some toys. With help from the G-Boyz. 

G-Boyz: Nooooo, Your just like Cherry Blossom and Crappy Poem Theater!!!! 

Bara & Tsuki: * grin evilly * We know, she's our Muse. 

Tsuki: Aren't you forgetting something Bara? 

Bara: Uh . . . um . . . Oh yeah, our disclaimer! 

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing, not Gundam Wing and not any toy we . . . criticize. 

Bara: Who wants to play with the first toy? 

Duo: Me! Me! 

Bara: * hands Tickle Me Elmo, to Duo * 

Duo: What is it? It looks like a furry frog. 

Tsuki: Press its tummy . . . 

Duo: * squeezes Elmo * Heeheehee, that tickles! * throws Elmo at the wall * Heeheehee, that tickles! Ahhhhh! Evil!! 

Wufei: I agree with Maxwell, it looks like a furry frog and its too red. 

Heero: I like red. 

Everyone: 0_0 

Tsuki: Anyways, * watches Duo run around in the background screaming and shaking Elmo, which continuously says "Heeheehee, that tickles " and vibrates * I think we should move on the next toy. 

Bara: * pulls out a plush cow * 

Quatre: Aw . . . its cute. How could it be annoying? 

Tsuki: Squeeze it! * grins * 

Quatre: Okay. * squeezes cow, which starts to moo * Moo . . . Moo . . .Moo . . . MooMOOMOOMOOOO! * cow moos crazily and vibrates * Ahh! I killed it! 

Bara: Calm down, its only a Mad Cow Doll. Yes it is a real toy, we did not make it up. 

Trowa: Why would anyone make a Mad Cow Doll? 

Tsuki: I dunno, its from some foreign country. 

Trowa: Ah . . . 

Bara: Next toy! 

Tsuki: * brings out Caddy shack Gopher * 

Bara: Noo! CG is not annoying! 

Tsuki: This isn't annoying? *presses button, CG starts to swing its hips and sing "Its alright, nobody worry about me . . ."* 

Bara: No! 

G-Boyz: 0_0 

Duo: * cough * 

Bara: You wanna see something annoying?! * whips out Woody Doll, from Toy Story * This is annoying! * pulls string * There's a snake in my boot! 

Duo: What so annoying about that? 

Bara: When you hear the same sayings over and over again, it becomes annoying. My brother took the damn doll everywhere! But now I have it! * takes Tsuki's flamethrower * Whahahahahaha!!!!! 

Wufei: Duck and cover! 

Bara: * burns Woody * Burnnnnnn! Hahaha! * holds up crispy, black, toy * 

Duo: * accidently squeezes Elmo * Uh Oh . . . 

Bara: * goes insane and crispy fries all the toys * Buhahahahahaha!!!! 

Tsuki: * picks up very black CG and hands it to Bara * 

Bara: NOOOOOOOO! Gopher! * falls to knees * I can't live anymore! 

Tsuki: Yeah, Bara . . . * pulls out a new Gopher * 

Bara: Yay! * grabs toy away and sits on the floor * 

Tsuki: That'll keep her quiet for awhile. What our next toy? Hmm . . . * rummages through bag of toys, pulls out a huge plastic box * They don't make noise, they're small, and there's hundreds of them. Pokemon cards! 

Wufei: * studies a card of Pikachu * They don't bother me. 

Tsuki: * dumps all the cards at Wufei's feet * 

Wufei: Point taken. 

Bara: * notices pokemon cards * Ahhh! I hate POKEMON CARDS! * pulls out flamethrower again * Much better. * sits down and plays with Gopher again * 

Trowa: I thought we were criticizing the toys, not destroying them. 

Bara: * pulls out a bunch of Barbies that look like Relena and sets them on a fence * Heero . . . how about some target practice? * hands Heero a gun from hammerspace* 

Heero: Hn. * shoots each Barbies head off * 

Quatre: Barbies aren't annoying. 

Wufei: You would know. You grew up with 29 sisters, I'm sure you played with Barbie at least once. 

Quatre: . . . 

Wufei: I was kidding. 

Bara: Oh no! We ran out of toys! 

Duo: Yeah, were free! 

Tsuki: * innocent look on her face * Didn't we tell you? This is the first part of a series. 

G-Boyz: Noooooooo! 

Bara: Look for the next part, Worlds Most Annoying People. 

Duo: I . . . 

Bara: Don't say anything. * threatens with flamethrower * 

Duo: Eep! OK. 

Tsuki: Don't forget to review! If you have any ideas for Worlds Most Annoying, tell us! 


End file.
